ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon: A Million Points of Light
Digimon: A Million Points of Light is an American science fiction action monster film based of the Japanese anime and video game franchise of the same name and is the sequel to Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon: War Game, Digimon: The Dark Towers, Digimon: Redemption and Digimon: World Crisis Plot The fates of both the real world and the Digital World hangs in the balance as an old enemy from the past returns, more powerful than ever. Now the DigiDestined must fight to save both worlds and defeat their old enemy once and for all. Cast DigiDestined *Dylan Minnette as Davis Monaghan *Joel Courtney as T.K. Jordan *India Eisley as Kari Kamden *Liana Liberato as Yolei Irvine *Mason Cook as Cody Hill *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Ken Idle Digimon *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) *Emily Browning as Patamon *Dianna Agron as Gatomon/Silphymon (shared wwith Neil Kaplan) *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halesmon/Shurimon/Silphymon (shared with Dianna Agron) *Tom Hanks as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Val Kilmer) *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) *Val Kilmer as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared with Tom Hanks) *Sigourney Weaver as Angewomon *Steve Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon *Susan Sarandon as Nefertimon *Tom Fahn as Digmon/Submarimon Original DigiDestined *Dylan O'Brien as Tyler "Ty" Kamden *Dominic Sherwood as Matt Jordan *Jane Levy as Sora Taylor *Tom Holland as Korbin "Izzy" Issacs *Zoey Deutch as Mimi Tanner *Robert Sheehan as Joe Kelvin Original Digimon *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon *Lea Michele as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *Emma Stone as Palmon *Ezra Miller as Gomamon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon *Conchata Ferrell as Togemon *Andy Serkis as Ikkakumon/Zudomon *Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon *Jena Malone as Lillymon *Christian Bale as WarGreymon International DigiDestined *TBA as Michael Barton *Adèle Exarchopoulos as Catherine Deneuve *TBA as Mina Kapoor *Callan McAuliffe as Derek Mitchell *TBA as Rosa Marcos *TBA as Anna Pavlovich *TBA as Sonya Vanko *TBA as Yuri Antonov *TBA as Yue Hong *TBA as Han Poi *TBA as Lee Poi *TBA as Kenneth Poi *Douglas Booth as Johnny Hutchinson *Karen Gillan as Evelyn McTavish *Sarah Bolger as Madison O'Reilly Villains *Hugo Weaving as MaloMyotismon *Eva Green as Arukenimon *TBA as Mummymon *TBA as BlackWarGreymon Supporting chracters *Peter Facinelli as Gennai *Hiroyuki Sanada as Yukio Oikawa *Carly Chaikin as June Monaghan *Juno Temple as Mona Irvine *Margaret Qualley as Cathy Irvine *Colton Haynes as Mark Irvine *Liv Tyler as Francesa Hill *Stacy Keach as Charles Hill *Melissa Ponzio as Sarah Idle *Leslie Mann as Rebecca Kamden *Jeffery Donovan as Samuel Kamden *Paul Blackthorne as Henry Jordan *Anna Gunn as Nancy Jordan *Peter Stormare as Michel *Carla Gugino as Tonya Taylor *Rory Cochrane as Mason Issacs *Clea DuVall as Kate Issacs *Justin Theroux as Kenny Tanner *Parker Posey as Sarah Tanner *Adam Driver as Jim Kelvin Supporting Digimon *Pamela "Bayley" Martinez as Datirimon *Matthew Lillard as Sukamon *Jack Black as Chuumon *Ron Perlman as Leomon *Derek Mears as Ogremon *TBA as Centarumon *Peter Weller as Andromon *Mick Foley as Elecmon *TBA as Meramon *TBA as Gekomon *TBA as Frigimon *TBA as Monzaemon *TBA as Whamon Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Sequel Another sequel, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon will be released August 16th, 2024. Category:Digimon Category:20th Century Fox Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Universal Pictures